ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Weird Watch From Outer Space
The Weird Watch From Outer Space is the first episode of Javon 10. Summary A normal 14-year-old boy finds an alien device that allows him to transform into 10 different aliens. Plot The camera stares up into a starry night sky, not lingering too long as it slowly descends into a small town known as Bellwood, more so focusing on a football field where two teenagers seem to be practicing. The first teen, Javon, easily defended a kick from his friend, Nickolai. Javon grinned, almost jeeringly so. Javon: Nickolai, kick a little harder man! This is way too easy! The taunt didn't do much more than deter Nickolai even more, causing him to groan as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Nickolai: I-- Told you-- I'm not good at this! Javon: Well try harder! Javon is about to send the ball back, only to be interrupted mid kick by his phone ringing. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he raised it to his ear and answered. Javon: Hello? Javon's Mom: Javon! Javon winced as his Mom's furious tone cut into the speaker, the young man rubbing the back of his head. Javon: O-Oh hey Mom, how're you doing- Javon's Mom: Do you see what time it is?! You should've been home an hour ago! I've been waiting! Javon: Sorry Sorry! I lost track of time. Be home soon, promise! Javon quickly hung up to avoid any further berating, a sigh escaping his lips as he turned back to Nickolai. Javon: Sorry, Nik, gotta get home before I'm in even more trouble Nickolai: It's fine! Kinda happy I don't have to go through any more of this. Javon chuckles and grabs onto his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. Waving goodbye, he departed towards his home. Seeing as how he was already late, he decided to take a shortcut through the woods. End Scene Whistling a tune to himself as he journeyed through the forest, Javon nonchalantly stepped through the forest as if he had done it many times before. Apart from his whistling, the forest was quiet with the occasional chirp from a bird or a light gust of wind. But suddenly, a whirring sound interrupted the serenity of the environment. Javon, curious, followed the sound deeper in the forest. Javon: Hello? Anyone there? He peaked out from a few bushes, the whirring sound stronger than ever. His attention turned towards a shaking bush, although he was just expecting a squirrel to jump out. From the bush, however, rose something unexpected... A UFO-like robot floated out from the bush, it's small mechanical claw arms moving around as if scanning the environment. It turned in another direction, beeping as it seemed to register something. Drone: Omnimatrix Signal Detected. In Pursuit. The Drone flew off, Javon poking his head out from his hiding spot. Javon: What in the... Am I seeing things right? Javon immediately took off to follow the drone, although he made sure to stay behind a good few feet to avoid detection. It didn't take long for the Drone to float into a large clearing, where a sizable crater sat in the middle. It was accompanied by more drones of identical build, although they seemed to all be hovering around the crater. Javon reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone as he raised it towards the drones. Javon: Just gotta snap a pic... These things are so cool. Javon went for the picture, not realizing that his flash was on. The drones turned almost immediately once they noticed the flash, starting to beep at an alarmingly fast rate. Drones, in unison: Lifeform Discovered. Lifeform Discovered. Taking Protective Action. Javon: P-Protective Action? What's that mean? It didn't take long for Javon to get an answer, a beam of energy narrowly flying past his head. Javon dropped to the ground in fear, starting to shuffle backward away from the drones. It didn't take long for said Drones to fly closer and surround him. Javon narrowly avoided another beam, scurrying away and diving to the side. Unluckily for him, he dove right into the crater, tumbling all the way down to the bottom and coming to a rough stop at the bottom. Javon: Gonna be feeling that in the morning... If I make it out of this. He dusted off his clothing, shakily standing to his feet. He was instantly bombarded by a green glow that shined brightly, to the point he had to use a hand to cover his face. He glanced towards the source of the glow, revealing what seemed to be a type of armored pod. It was strangely clean and possessed a fully silver exterior, the only other lick of color being a glowing green hourglass symbol. Javon barely had any time to question what he was seeing, the pod suddenly starting to vibrate. With a small hiss, the metal opened up at the top, an unusually cold mist filling the air. The outer glow died down, a fainter green now shining exclusively internally. The mist cleared quickly, Javon peering into the pod. Sitting comfortably within the pod was... A watch? Or, so it appeared to be. It was the closest thing Javon could use to describe it, as it was unusually bulky. It was primarily black, white and grey apart from the faceplate, which held four green buttons with the center being a green hourglass. It seemed to give off a strange aura around it, attracting Javon towards it... He stretched his hand, reaching for it. Javon: Some... Weird Watch from Space? Right as he was about to grab it, the 'Watch' leaped out from the pod! Javon's eyes widened as he felt the Watch leap onto his wrist, clamping down almost immediately. The dial began letting out sequential beeps, Javon grabbing onto it with his other hand in an attempt to rip it off. Javon: Hey! The hell?! It's... grunt stuck! The Watch: Base DNA and User Imprint Established. Beginning Playlist Generation and Systematic Recalibration. Javon raised a brow in honest confusion, not only because he didn't understand anything the Watch said, but because it spoke with his voice, although definitely more robotic. His confusion turned to a panicked surprise as he felt the device tighten around his wrist, almost like a blood pressure machine. He went to shake his arm but quickly found his arm as stiff as tree bark. He fell onto his butt, using his good arm to brace up the other. Javon: Gah! Stop already, damn watch! The Watch responded by slowing down its beeps, the entire frame of the device starting to glow. Javon wince as he saw the Watch seemingly begin to shrink in size, albeit slightly. The glow dispersed, giving off a small burst of energy. The numb feeling from his arm all but disappeared, Javon waving his arm around freely. Javon: What the actual... Javon stared at his wrist once again. The Watch had completely changed appearance, now being smaller than its previous form. It now more closely resembled a watch, being mainly black with green highlights along the strap, which didn't have any form of removal mechanism to it. The bezel was circular and silver, two support tubes stretching out from the side of the device with buttons resting on their surface. Another button was facing towards Javon. The hourglass was still present, too. Javon: Alright Jay, calm down... In the span of a few minutes, you were attacked by some drones and had some weird watch clamp onto you... Maybe you're dreaming, yeah. Just dreaming! Javon's disbelief was quickly shattered as another beam of energy flew past him, striking the pod and creating a small explosion. He was sent flying back, landing against one of the walls of the crater. The drones whirred as they descended down into the crater. They flew towards him, closing the distance faster and faster by the second. Javon turned to the watch, starting to fiddle with it rapidly. Javon: Come on! Come on! You gotta do something! What can you do?! Javon pressed the button closest to him, the faceplate rose above the Watch's main body, the hourglass display changing. It shifted into a diamond shape, within which a Silhouette was represented. The Silhouette itself resembled some sort of muscular humanoid. Javon raised a brow, slowly raising his hand into the air, almost on instinct. But before he could slam it down, a Drone's beam struck him directly on the chest! Javon flew back towards a wall, groaning out in pain. His hand was sent back as well, the core of the watch being pushed down against the wall he landed against. A bright glow surrounded him... [Javon floated within some sort of odd space, spinning around as he faced the camera. He leaned forward, his eyes glowing bright green as he then leaned back, his muscles beginning to expand rapidly. Electricty crackled, creating a veil of energy around him. The veil was pulled apart by two muscular arms, revealing not Javon, but a yellow and black yeti-like creature with a crest on his head.] 'Javon' looked down at his new body, surprised as he looked himself over completely. Shocksquatch: What... Am I? He didn't have time to question much else, the transformation having seemingly angered the drones. Shocksquatch found himself bombarded by the beams of the Drones, Shocksquatch stepping back with each blast. Strangely enough, they didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought. Shocksquatch: Hey... This tickles. Hehehe, you're all in trouble now! The Drones stopped for a moment, looked at each other, then back towards Shocksquatch. Slots upon the drone's frames opened up, revealing many more weapons. Shocksquatch blinked, quickly being washed over by more beams, this time they hurt much more. Shocksquatch covered himself, groaning in pain as the beams blasted him. Shocksquatch: Cut-- I said-- Cut it out! Electricity began to crackle from Shocksquatch's body, becoming wilder and wilder. Shocksquatch roared out in pain, the electricity shooting out in every direction. A drone was struck by the electricity, causing it to spread rapidly over to the others. They let out distraught whirring sounds before they all exploded in unison, sending parts all over the forest. Shocksquatch's light show died down as he stared in awe at the scene, rubbing his head. Shocksquatch: Did I do that? He stumbled, feeling a bit lightheaded as he fell forward. He rolled over onto his back, grumbling. Shocksquatch: I feel terrible... I just wanna be me again... As if on cue, a rhythmic beeping filled the air. Glancing down, Shocksquatch saw the Watch's symbol plastered onto his belt, beeping slowly. Shocksquatch: Dumb Watch... You caused this! He raised his hand, slamming it down onto the Watch. In a bright green flash, Shocksquatch shrunk back down into the form of Javon. Javon looked at himself surprised before a smile crossed his face. Javon: I'm me? Wait... I'm me! Yes! Yes! I'm me again! He stopped his momentary celebration, looking back at his wrist. The Watch was still attached there, not looking like it was ready to move anytime soon. Javon: Damn it... Can't worry about this now, gotta head home! Javon looked back up and out of the crater, starting back on his journey home, where he could relax and think about all this... End Scene That same night, Javon sat on his couch, dressed in more casual wear. He was fiddling with the watch, already having it activated as he twisted the dial. Upon a twist, the silhouette displayed would change to another. He counted at least ten, all with varying shapes and sizes. Footsteps slowly approached the couch, Javon pressing the activation button once again to lower the tower. He moved the Watch from his face, being met with the judging stare of his Mother. Javon's Mom: Alright, spill. Since you've been home you've been staring at that weird watch of yours. Where'd you get it? Javon: Well, Uh... You see, there was this a game at the peer where you could win prizes! This was just one of them. His Mom didn't seem the least bit convinced, but she didn't want to dig any further. She fixed his hair with her hand, using the other to pick up a handbag. Javon's Mom: I'll be out for the night, don't eat everything. Javon: I won't, jeez! Stay safe! She nodded, hugging her son before stepping through the doorway. A few hours passed as Javon lazily sat on the couch, flipping through channels at a rapid rate. He scratched the side of his face in boredom. He skipped through channels advertising toothpaste, cars, cartoons, giant robot downtown-- Javon: Huh? He flipped back a few channels, landing on a news channel with a middle-aged reporter dressed in a brown suit. He shuffled through various papers, adjusting his glasses as he looked into the camera with a news reporters' usual stoic expression. News Reporter: For the past few minutes we've been getting reports and footage of... Some strange humanoid automaton rampaging through downtown. We're bringing up the footage now. A window appeared over the News Reporter's face, displaying a video of the described events. There indeed was a Mecha moving through downtown, matching the color scheme of the Drones from before. It was also much larger than its predecessors, three powerful insectoid legs leaving dents in the ground as it walked. Javon's draw dropped as his grip on the remote loosened, causing it to hit the matted floor. He sat upright, staring at the Watch. Javon: That thing... It has to want this! People are getting hurt because I have this... But how could I help? Javon sat deep in thought, staring at the Watch as it seemingly gazed back... The guilt overcame him as he shook his head, standing and running into his room. Javon: If I'm gonna go I need something to hide my identity... Can't go about throwing about a costume now. He reached into his closet, pulling out a simple black hoodie with a white-line design trailing down the side. He tossed it on over himself, pulling the hood over his face. It looked silly, but it had to work for now. Javon took off running, taking back alleys towards the rising smoke in the distance... End Scene Javon leaps into the streets from over a fence, the hoodie still covering his face from view. The streets were in shambles, buildings looking like they were about to fall at any time. Javon's attention was drawn by the sound of screams, turning just in time to see a Mother and Child huddled together, unaware of the debris falling rapidly towards them. Javon: No, no no! Look out! Javon ran forward, tapping the activation button on the Watch. He slammed the dial down midrun, energy surrounding him. [Javon ran into view within the odd space, the Watch disappearing from his wrist. His eyes glowed a bright green, the area around his face turned a lavender-blue, become furred. Black fur surrounded the blue, forming into the shape of a mask. The energy trailed over his body, transforming his skin into the lavender-blue colored fur with black around the chest, giving him a suit-like look. The Watch sat on his chest. The background disappeared, Fasttrack running back onto the scene.] Fasttrack gained a sudden burst of speed, gripping both the Mom and her child. He appeared a good few meters away, skidding to a stop. The Mom looked terrified, although the child looked up at Fasttrack in almost religious awe. Child: W-Whoa! Thanks for saving me, Mister... Blue-Cat Hero! Fasttrack: You're welcome! But that's not my name, it's... Hm... Fasttrack! The Child giggled at the apparent squeakiness of Fasttrack's voice, quickly being scooped by her Mother and taken to safety. Fasttrack smiled as he watched them escape, but turned his full attention back to the streets. There were people in danger all over. Some stuck in cars, burning buildings, or some who just couldn't escape fast enough. He had to help. He crouched slightly, taking off with a burst of speed that cracked the ground beneath him. His goal was to get people out, and quick too. Sometimes he carried one, sometimes two and sometimes three but he was doing it. A few minutes passed, Fasttrack running onto a building's roof. He held his chest as he breathed heavily, scanning the streets with his eyes. He had cleared most if not all civilians far enough away that they were out of harm's way. He looked further up the street, examining the main target, the giant robot. Fasttrack/Javon: Now that everyone's out-- [Slaps the Symbol, reverting Fasttrack back into Javon, the hoodie still covering his face.] ''Gotta deal with the big boy... Alright, Watch, you've been good to me so far... Give me something great! Javon slammed his finger into the activation button, the tower popping up. He twisted the dial a few times till he found a figure he thought looked strong, raising his hand. Javon: It's... Hero Time! Javon slammed down onto the dial, a bright flash washing over the roof. The Drone turned it's attention towards the roof, having detected the activation. [''Javon smiled within the green and black space, raising his hand that held the Watch. The Watch disappeared into his skin, only for a purple rock-like substance to appear around his skin. It turned into magenta crystal once it surrounded his hand, Javon spinning around. The black hoodie was now the same purple rock, covering the entirety of his body. A magenta crystal horn popped out of his head, forming a sort of horn. Two smaller ones formed, giving him a sort of mohawk. The purples tone covered his face and eyes, only for a single glowing green eye to pop up in their place. This new form, Chromastone, posed with his hands outstretched, his eye glowing brightly.] Chromastone: Hey, ugly! I'm the one you want, right?! Well, here I am! Primetime and ready to dine! The Mecha's eyes glowed a bright red, Chromastone smirking as he positioned himself into a battle-ready stance. The Mecha's legs bent in slightly, springing out as it leaped through the air with a surprising amount of force. Chromastone turned, leaping off of the building right before one of the robot's legs sunk into it. He landed on a lower rooftop, crouched. The Mecha raised one of its arms, revealing a barrel. Its fingers curled back, energy building up within the barrel. Chromastone: This is gonna hurt! Chromastone held up his hands defensively, the Mecha firing off the blast in the form of a beam! Chromastone let out a premature scream, awaiting the pain. But he felt nothing. It didn't feel like a beam of death as much as it felt like... A liquid being poured over him. Chromastone opened his eye, realizing that the beam was indeed blasting him... But he didn't feel it, in fact, he felt energized! Chromastone: Ohoho... You're in for it now! What goes around... Chromastone stood, roaring into the air. The Mecha stopped firing the beam, pulling back out its fingers as it formed a fist. Chromastone's body glowed multicolored, focusing on his hands as he put them together. Chromastone: Saw this in a show once. Let's see if it works out here! Chromastone held his hands above his head, shooting them forward as an ultraviolet beam of energy fired from his arms. The beam went into and through the Mecha's arms, causing it to explode. The shrapnel rained over the area, Chromastone smirking as the energy continued flowing throughout his body. Mecha: Unexpected Damage Received, Reformulating Battle Plan. The Mecha stepped back a bit, Chromastone smirking as he had it on the ropes. He focused once again, this time into a single arm. He didn't fire the energy, but instead molded it into the shape of a sword. Chromastone spread his dance, moving his hand through the air with an accompanying "WOOSH" sound. Like a child with a lightsaber, Chromastone leaped into action or flew rather. He flew all the way up to the robot's chest, avoiding a swipe from it's one good hand and landing on its shoulder. Chromastone sunk the Beam Blade into the Mecha's shoulder, cutting deep into some wiring and motors. The Mecha raised its arm in an effort to grab Chromastone, but he only doubled the power output, all but stopping the hand mid-swing. Chromastone: Seems I struck a nerve there, literally! Let's see what happens when I kick it up a notch! Chromastone's entire body radiated with energy as he pooled it all into the Mecha's shoulder, the Mecha's once red optics now flashing different colors. Energy poured from all over its body, multiple openings appearing as all of its limbs began exploding. As it was about to fall back, an explosion rocked its entire body, sending pieces of it all around. Chromastone was sent cascading through the air but caught himself midair. Chromastone: It's... Over? I actually did it?! As if on cue... Civilians began to appear, seemingly having made their way back into the warzone. They stared up at Chromastone, jaws hanging as they watched him float above them. Many of them whipped out their phones to start taking pictures and recording, Chromastone posing for the camera. He didn't wait long, though, flying off with a multicolored ray of energy following behind him. Scene End Javon held an icepack to his head as he sat on his couch, watching the news report. News Reporter: Last night... It seemed all hope was lost as some kind of mechanical foe touched down to rampage through the streets. But countless lives were saved by strange entities that seem to have humanity's protection in mind! Let's hope if any more threats pop up, these strange heroes will be there to help... Javon chuckled, raising the TV Remote. Javon: Yeah... You can count on it. With that, he raised the remote, turning off the TV as well as ending the episode. The End Character Javon Barber Nickolai Brown Mom Villains Vilgax Drones Aliens Used Shocksquatch (First Appearance) Fasttrack (First Appearance) Chromastone (First Appearance) Trivia * As of 2/6/2020, this episode was heavily rewritten and edited to fit new standards for Redroesto. In the original version, the drone encounter was much different and had Fasttrack's and Chromastone's debuts swapped with Wildvine's and Bloxx's. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes